Electrical distribution centers are widely used in automobiles. The electrical distribution center is a central junction box or block system designed as a standalone assembly which can package various fuses, relays, and other electrical devices in a central location. Such electrical distribution centers include provisions for electrically connecting a power source and electrical devices that are housed in the junction block via electrical wiring harness connectors. Thus, power is supplied and control signals are provided to various electrical systems of the automobile such as an air conditioning system, a fuel system, lighting circuits, instrument panels and to engine and auxiliary systems such as an anti-lock brake system. The electrical distribution centers not only reduce costs by consolidating these various functions into one block, but the electrical distribution centers also reduce the number of cut and spliced leads, which help to ensure reliability.
One type of electrical distribution center includes a circuit board sandwiched between upper and lower housings. Multiple connectors are received within a bracket, which acts as a splash shield, and are electrically connected to the circuit board at an underside of the lower housing. The electrical components are electrically connected to the circuit board at an upper side of the upper housing, and an access cover may be secured over the electrical components.
The connectors must be aligned with the other electrical distribution center structures to ensure ease of assembly and electrical continuity with the circuit board. Typically, alignment has been provided by a threaded fastener that is passed through the upper and lower housings, through each of the connectors, and into the bracket, which has a corresponding stud for each fastener. Thus, for a four-connector electrical distribution center, eight fasteners must be used. Additionally, the electrical connectors must be sized larger to accommodate its respective fastener. Using this fastening arrangement adds cost to the electrical distribution center.
What is needed is an electrical distribution center and method for assembling the same that is both cost effective and easy to assemble while providing reliable electrical continuity.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.